The Unstoppable Spider-man
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: Peter has Died in his final battle with Doc Ock. But the goddess Hela is not done with him. She see's the trickster in him and desires that power for herself. Now Peter is her agent of death hunting down corrupt men to please his new lover.Now she grows more powerful with every kill Peter does as he adds a new member to his harem. But can Peter like the new him? Can he be stopped?
1. Prologue

**Thus is a Challenge from BlueInfernoX I accepted.**

**Requirements**:

- Spidey/Hela.

- Some heroes are against Spider after his 'resurrection'.

- Spidey actually starts liking this 'new him'.

- Spidey/Harem.

- If Laura/X-23 isn't paired with Spidey then she is to be in a femslash relationship.

**Recommendation**:

- Spidey remembers his marriage with MJ after resurrection (If after One More Day).

**Personal Idea** (No one has to do this, but this is what I would want to do. Only use if you want to and you think you can make it work):

- Mayday is alive. When Osborn kidnapped her he injected her with Goblin Serum and gave her to Kraven the Hunter to raise against Spider-Man. She grows up to be Ana Kravinoff.

**NOT ALLOWED**:

- Yaoi or MXM Slash

**Chapter One:Prologue**

"Where am I?" Peter Parker asked as he looked at his surroundings in confusion. The last thing he remembered losing in an epic battle. He died in Octo Octavius body after failing to defeat him. But at least he was able to turn him away from the crime and continue his legacy. Looking around Peter noticed where he was and, in all honesty, it made him feel very uneasy. The place he was in could be described in one word. Hell. Mountains of rubble and melted rock everywhere yet the ground beneath his feet, which seemed to be breaking apart and glowing red from the heat, felt totally normal. The area surrounded him had pillars of fire and molten rocks. Looking down Peter noticed that he was in his normal suit, minus the mask, and seemed to be in his normal body. Suddenly another pillar of fire burst from the ground in front of him, but it wasn't normal fire and that was obvious because it was green. The heat and light the fire caused made Peter to back away and covering his eyes to try and protect himself. Once the flames dies down Peter opened his eyes his widened. Before him was a beautiful woman about 7 ft. She had long black hair and wearing a dark green, almost black, lipstick. She was wearing a green helmet and a long green dress. Peter didn't know what it was, but he found himself attracted to her instantly. "Where am I? And who exactly are you?"

"You are in Hel. And I am Hela Lokidaughter, The Asgardian Goddess of Death." The woman said proudly

"Hela Lokidaughter?" Peter asked in confusion, and slight intimidation from both her position and her royal dress "So, you're Thor's niece?"

"Yes." Hela nodded "I can tell you are uneasy, maybe this will help." The Goddess of Death was then surrounded by more fire and changed, becoming shorter until she was only slightly shorter then him, her hair was flowing down her back to just above her waist, her cloths had changed to a green polo-shirt with the top few buttons undone which slightly revealed her chest tantalizingly, a short-ish black skirt and a pair of black boots. Her mask had disappeared and revealed a pair of shinning green eyes "Is this more to your liking?"

"W… Wow." Peter muttered in shock

"I'll take that as a yes." The Goddess remarked, her near black painted lips twisting into an almost seductive smirk

"W… Why are you here?" Peter stuttered, still shocked at her new appearance which made him even _more_ attracted to her but also the fact that the Goddess of Death wanted to speak to him

"Straight to the point, huh Mr Parker? I like that." The Goddess smirked "You see Peter, may I call you Peter, and I have decided to bring you back to life. You have done something that is almost impossible. You impressed me."

"Really? Wow, thanks." Peter replied "Wait, you brought me back to life? What's the catch?"

"Very perceptive. Very well, in return to me returning your life you shall be my warrior of death…"

"You mean like Ghost Rider?" Peter interrupted worryingly, he didn't want someone else's soul fused with his but, for some reason, he didn't seem worried about the killing part that the title implied

"Yes however no Spirits will take you over. You will fight with your own spirit and will…"

"That's good." Peter sighed

"… and you will also be my lover." Hela finished with a smirk

"Okay, you want me to kill people for you and be your lover…" Peter said as he thought for a second before his eyes widened "… Wait, what?!"

"You will bring me the souls of the most evil and corrupt men on Earth while also pleasing me in the roll as a husband." Hela smiled/ smirked "Also, I think you should know that I noticed something during you resurrection. Your powers have a very… _unique_ factor in them."

'She wants me as a lover? Surly she knows my history with women and she still wants me? But she wants me to kill people.' Peter thought before he noticed that he didn't feel any problems with killing people anymore 'What's going on? Wait, just calm down. What would Uncle Ben?' he then realised what she said about his powers 'And what is with my powers that she finds interesting?' Peter then took a deep breath and asked "What about my powers?"

"Well as you know you are the center of your world's Web of Life, the thread that not only connects everyone in your reality who has spider like abilities. But _because_ you are the center you can harness Taranic energy, a form of energy that is created through sex, and turn it into power." The Goddess explained, causing Peter too blush

"S… Seriously?" Peter stuttered in shock

"Yes. And, this brings me to my final condition. I also desire for you to become stronger so I wish for you to collect multiple lovers to become possibly the strongest warrior in existence." Hela stated

"Y… You want me to gather a _harem_?!" Peter all but shouted his face red and frozen in a state of shock. But something scared Peter. He wanted to take the deal. He wanted to kill the people that Hela told him to. He wanted the most attractive girls as his. He wanted to please the Goddess. In anyway possible. He was feeling his darker urges coming to the front, just like when he wore the Black Suit, but he was still in control. It felt more like a decision instead of the impulsive way the Black Suit worked. He suddenly stared at the Death Goddess, his stair turning into a glare and he asked "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing really." She shrugged "I just removed your clause against killing. I can't have my warrior/ husband's morals getting in the way of doing his job. Anything that you're feeling is your own; I just made you allow yourself to feel them."

"Anything else?" Peter asked worryingly

"Well, I was nice and also gifted you with new powers." Hela explained before her glowing green eyes hardened "Now you must answer. Do you accept?"

'What should I do? With my darker emotions unleashed I'm having trouble deciding. On one hand I could be happy, I could be loved, I can take down the greatest evils for good and therefore help lots of people. But on the other I'd be going against both mine and Uncle Ben's beliefs. I would be killing people. People like… Osborn. He killed my brother, he killed Ben… he killed Gwen… Maybe…' Peter thought before he looked Hela in the eyes "Would I still be able to help people?"

"What do you mean?" the Goddess asked in confusion

"Would I still be able to be a hero and save people?" Peter clarified

"Yes. It is part of who you are." Hela nodded "Do we have a deal?"

Peter was silent for a moment before speaking "Yes. I accept."

"Good, but you must accept me." she said as she walked towards him

"What do you mean?" Peter asked nervously as the Goddess leaned closer and her heavenly sent filled his nose. He had to hold back from trying to snog her senseless, though he doubted _she_ would be the one who would be knocked senseless from it

"Kiss me." was all she said and Peter felt his resistance crumble. He lunged forwards and caught her dark green/ black lips with her own. And he felt better then he ever had in his life. He felt smarter. He felt more powerful. He felt the greatest ever pleasure imaginable. He felt the most greatest, most immense love fill every fibber of his being. He belonged to this women. And she belonged to him. When they pulled away the Death Goddess smirked and asked "Are you mine my warrior?"

"Yes my love." Peter replied with a smile as he was engulfed in the same green fires that had allowed Hela to appear and change. When the fire disappeared Peter's costume was gone and instead he was wearing slim yet powerful black armor that looked flexible and light yet stronger then almost anything. A giant red sword with web like markings covering the blade was sheathed on his back. His new mask looked like his Iron Spider costume's mask except black instead of red and he still had his white lenses instead of the gold ones. A large, jagged, viscous looking blood red spider symbol was on his chest. Peter looked at his hands, which he clenched. He could feel the fact he had became more powerful, his new powers just under the surface although he didn't know what they where yet. He liked it. He looked to his Goddess and asked "What do you desire of me now my love?"

"Well you are my new husband so I think I should give you something special. Unknown to you my love, you're missing parts of your memory. I can give them to you. Come here." She finished as she lifted up his mask and began to passionately kiss him. Suddenly Peter could see it all. All he'd lost. His marriage with MJ, Aunt May almost dyeing, his deal with _Mephisto_?! Hela pulled back from the kiss leaving Peter dazed.

"Thank you." Peter said as he walked closer to his new lover. "But what about Mephisto?"

"You are under my protection now. He cannot touch you." Hela explained before she slightly raised her eyebrow in amusement and said "But I can sense you rage. You cannot kill him." She stood up and kissed Peter once more only this time, softly, lovingly and added when they pulled away "Without my permission that is. Now the first person I desire you to kill is the new Spider-Man."

"What?" Peter asked in shock and confusion

"Octavius was it? He's in your body, correct? While it doesn't seem like much time has passed here, months have gone by. And that whole time Octavius has been going around in your body, trying to be better then _my_ man! But, although he has all of your memories he isn't a very good actor, apparently. Yet how no one has worked out he isn't you is a mystery to me. Now I'm giving you a chance to have your vengeance on him. Am I the greatest wife ever or what?" She asked as she sat Peter down on her throne, which had grown from the ground as she spoke to him, and hopped onto his lap. Hela leaned forwards and kissed him passionately which he returned, matching her eagerness. The Goddess' hands moved all over Peter's new armor's torso and he smirked. Peter could see where this was going. His Death Goddess wanted him. _All _of him. "Give me an heir." She suddenly whispered saucily, sensually, seductively, into his ear when they parted. Peter simply smiled before catching her lips again

**Apartment of Peter Parker **

I jumped up and looked in the mirror with a smirk. A youthful, strong, chocolate eyed, brown haired face smirked back at me. I, Doctor Otto Octavius, have finally defeated Spider-Man. Completely and utterly. And, best of all, I have had the _ultimate_ victory. I am now Spider-Man. His body, his powers, his work, his reputation, his memories, his friends, his loved ones, his very LIFE. They are now all mine.

But I will be a far better Spider-Man than Peter Parker.

A Superior Spider-Man.

I have defeated the Vulture and right now I am working on my greatest invention ever; the Spider-bot! They will patrol the city therefore getting to crimes Parker never could!

"Done. Now go my creation and make a thousand more of your self." Pete/Ock cackled as the small Spider shaped robot hopped out of his hand to do as instructed. "Now I believe Mary Jane and I have a date." He smirked

**Houston **

My name is Kaine.

I do not deserve the last name that my brother once put on my gravestone.

I'm one of the biggest monsters on the planet or so I used to believe.

Now I've taken on the name Scarlet Spider from my dead brother Ben and I've decided to hunt down people like me: Monsters. But right now I'm getting my ass kicked. I just barely managed to escape. If I had been 1 second slower I'd be dead. I need help, I need inspiration, I need a hero, I need Peter. I was swinging to the Airport when I saw a mugging.

"Give me your money." A thug says to two unsuspecting people. I don't have time for this. I just need to catch a plane to New York and get Peter to help me shut down this human trafficking ring.

"Leave them alone." I growl as I web up his gun.

"Spider-Man?! But this is Texas!" The thug screams

"Spider-Man? Pftt you wish. You have to deal with me." I say jumping out of the shadows and punching him. "Now if you ever try anything like this again I will find out and I will kill you. So remember this." I put my hand on his face and rip away the skin leaving a bloody hand print on his face. I turned to the woman and said "You're safe now." And I jumped into the air, firing off a webline

"Thank you!" The woman called to me as I swing off. I need to hurry.

**Read and Review**

**~TASF out**


	2. Long Live The Unstoppable Spider-man

**darkjoey****: Gladly.**

**Jedi101****: Thanks. Now we'll see how much better he can be.**

**mattblue****: Thanks.**

**The New Creed****: Thanks.**

**Guest****: Thanks, I will.**

**Antonio XZ****: Thanks, I will try.**

**RebukeX7****: Thank you.**

**alostt5****: Thanks. Hope this was soon enough.**

**The PhantomHokage****: Thank you. Was this quick enough?**

**edboy4926****: Thanks.**

**Guest****: Thanks.**

**Chapter Two:Long Live The Unstoppable Spider-man**

**New York**

"Here we are." Hela said with a wicked smile. I look over the rooftop on which we stood. I stared blankly, I was home. This is MY city, not Ock's. I turn to Hela to see she is wearing her armor, I leaned in and kissed her before I pulled down my mask.

"Thanks dear. Now I'm off to work." I said earning a chuckle from the goddess.

"Good luck love, I'll be watching." And with that and some green fire she was gone.

"I'm so glad to be back." I said jumping off of the building and swinging away. I wonder how I will find Ock? Maybe I could set a fire? How would I do that? Maybe I should have asked how much stronger I've become and what sort of powers I've gained.

_Sniff sniff_

"Smoke?" I question noticing a fire. "Hmmm if Ock is half the hero I was he's already there." Is the thought that flickers across my mind as I swing to source. Hello New York, Spider-man is back.

**A Restaurant in Queens, 2 miles away from the fire**

My name is Otto Octavius, no my name is Peter Parker. I cannot stop thinking about it. I have taken everything from him, I have finally won. I have his job, his reputation, his family and friends. But what's best of all? The view of this lovely red head's chest, Parker was an utter fool for dumping her.

**(A/N: This actually happened. MJ was talking and Otto was listening in on the new sinister six while also staring at her chest. I know right? Creepy.)**

"Peter, are you listening?" Mary Jane asked.

"Sorry, just counting my blessings." I replied.

"You do that Tiger." She replied picking at her food. Her long black dress looked lovely.

"Help!" A flaming man said as two butlers doused the flame. "There's a fire about 2 miles back and it's spreading."

"A fire? Sounds like a job for Spider-Man." MJ teased.

"I'm sure the fire department can handle it." I assured.

"Tiger? You don't even want to try to help? You don't seem like yourself." MJ said. No, I cannot have anyone thinking I'm not Parker. I'll have to act quickly.

"I'm joking MJ. I'll get going." I said standing up and throwing MJ my wallet. "Check!"

**The Burning Building**

I should be a smoldering pile of Spider-ash right now, but I can't even feel the flames. They speak to me. I must sound crazier than Norman right now. Apparently I can control the fire. Wait, I hear crying?

"Mommy!" A young boy yelled trapped in the center of the room, the fire was closing in and he was holding a baby in his arms.

"I've got you." I say as I completely absorb the fire in the room. "Eat it Johnny."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." I say picking them up and jumping down before handing them to their mother.

"Thank you." She says walking away.

"Spider-Man? You going medieval on us?" A police officer questioned.

"Just spicing things up." I replied.

"Better than that other new costume you've been wearing." The officer finished.

"Need anything else?" I asked.

"No, we can handle the rest of the fire and you rescued all civilians." A fire-fighter replied.

"Of all the agitated gull!" 'Spider-Man' yelled.

"Hello Otto." I replied grinning.

"Two Spider-Men?" A bystander questioned.

"Let's take this elsewhere." I say swinging off.

"I'll show you I'm no one's joke." Otto replies swinging after me.

"Let's settle this _Otto_." I said with a grin.

"Otto?" 'Spider-Man' questioned.

"That's right Ock, I know _exactly _who **you really **are." I said grinning under my mask.

"Impossible. Are you a mind reader? Maybe we can strike a deal." Otto pleaded.

"No, I'm no physic or at least I don't think I am." I removed my mask. "I am however Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man."

"PARKER!" Otto yelled.

"That's right, and I'm here to take back my life." I explained.

"You can't have it, not without a fight at least." Otto replied. "Besides you look like an Asgardian."

"Oh you misunderstand Otto. You don't have a choice. We will fight, you will lose and I will give your soul to my lover Hela." I told him.

"Hela?" Otto questioned. "Regardless I shall not lose. I'm smarter, stronger, faster... SUPERIOR!"

"Let's find out?" I yelled."Take your best shot."

"Your funeral." Otto said punching me dead in the face.

"I said take your best shot." I teased.

"Die!" Otto yelled trying again to punch me. Then he unleashed some sort of claws, barely managing to scoff my armor. Then he began to repeatedly slash at it, after his next strike I grabbed his hand.

"Superior? Superiority isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?" I questioned as I slapped him.

"Arrgh!" He yells. Pouncing on me like an animal. I swerve to the left. I grab his hand when he attempts to punch me and apply slight pressure breaking his wrist. I laugh when he cries out in pain.

"How in hell are you so strong?" Otto asked.

"My wife spoils me." I said simply as I picked him up and punched him in the stomach, he kicked me in the face and tried to swing off. "He thinks he can escape, how cute."

"I cannot win." He said landing on a building in a crouch.I teleport over there in the form of a green fire. I'm able to hide myself from his spider sense. I will have to thank my wife for that later. I'm also able to cause him to hallucinate. Maybe my wife really does spoil me.

"Of course you can't." I yelled punching him sending him on a downward spiral into the ground. I never thought I could cause anyone so much pain and enjoy it so much, he landed on a car causing it to explode. Before I knew it we were surrounded by the press. Perfect, Otto's demise filmed. I pulled up my cowl.

"No-cough- please-cough-mercy." Otto begged. His costume tore his body bruised.

"Mercy? You don't deserve it, you don't deserve that mask." I ripped it off of his face. "This is my life Otto and you've shamed it." I began punching him in the stomach before I tossed him at the police wall made to keep out the press.I pick him up and hurl him back to the center of the fort. Keeping us about 20 feet away from the spectator's.

"No." He whimpered. I'm killing a sad, sad old man and I'm enjoying it. What would my Uncle Ben think?

"This is your place Otto." I stepped on his head. "Beneath my heel." I pulled the sword off of my back. "Say hello to my other enemies in Hell for me okay? Wait, you don't get that pleasure. You get to be Hela's meal and suffer torment 1,000 times worse."

"No!" The bystanders yelled.

"Long live the Unstoppable Spider-man." I yelled as I cut off his head. God that felt good.

**Avenger's Mansion**

"Parker." Logan muttered.

"Oh no, Peter." Carol said as she began to cry on Steve's shoulder.

"It's okay soldier." Steve said patting her on the back.

"I can't believe he's dead." Jessica muttered as Hawkeye went to comfort her. "One of my closest and most accepting friends and I'll never be able to thank him."

"I'm sure he knew Jess, I'm sure he knew." Hawkeye said honestly. Peter was a good man. I mean sure, he was showing increased violence but nothing worse than what they'd already done."I can't believe he's actually dead."

"_We lost a great ally today_.' Thor said.

Suddenly Natasha broke down crying."No...No..." She continued to mutter until being comforted Tony. Tears flowing from her eyes. Something she'd never felt before. Like part of her died and that'd she'd never be the same again.

"Don't worry because if we couldn't save Peter you can be damn well sure we'll avenge him." Tony said as his armor formed.

* * *

**MJ's Apartment**

"Peter." MJ said as she began to cry uncontrollably.

**May and Jays Apartment**

"Peter?" Aunt May questioned as she blacked out only to be caught by her husband.

"May?" He asked as he looked to the TV screen and saw it. Spider-Man was dead.

**(A/N: Aunt May recently married Jay Jonah Jameson's Father which means Peter and J.J.J are related.)**

**In the Airport**

"Peter!" Kaine yelled. "I can't believe it, dammit Parker."

"Sir?" a lady questioned.

"Sorry, my brother just died." Kaine said calming down as he picked up his bag. "But his memory lives on in me."

**The Streets of New York **

"What does that say?' Spider-girl questioned landing on a lamppost.

"Spider-man's dead." A woman said apologetically,

"No." Anya muttered as she fell to the floor crying. Spider-man was more than a friend he was a mentor. And now he was gone.

"I'm sorry about your dad." A boy her age said.

"He wasn't my dad." Anya corrected wiping the tears.."He was a mentor, a friend."

**Hel**

"_Well done lover_." Hela said holding Otto's soul in her hands.

"Release me." Otto yelled.

"_Oh I will, you're my dinner_." She said with a smirk.

"I'm back." I said as I appeared before my wife. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"_No I can dine later_." She said as Otto's soul disappeared. "_Why are you back so soon?_"

"Isn't this how it works? I kill, you eat and I come home." I asked puzzled.

"_No no lover. You can stay on Earth for up to 3 days after each kill, I presumed you're still shaky about killing so after each one I'm giving you time to recoil_." Hela explained.

"Ah." I said understanding.

"_I mean, you unmasked yourself in public. MJ and your Aunt and the Avengers witnessed your death, they need to see you._" Hela said.

"Ah I get it. But before I go can you explain what powers you gave me?" I asked.

"_Enhanced strength (125 tons), speed that could make Quicksilver jealous, agility that makes mini gun fire look like hand gun fire, durability that only admantium can pierce, spider-sense similar to your "brother" Kaine's former ability to see the future, pyrokinesis, and pheromone control to bend the love of those who already have feelings for you to be willing to share._" Hela said as she leaned in and lifted up my mask till just above my nose and kissed me. "_When you return we can further explore that human form of mine_." She grinned seductively.

"It's like you don't want me to leave." I joked as I opened a portal to New York.

"_Maybe_." She said licking her lips.

**New York**

"How do I find Peter's killer?" Kaine questioned. "Should I make a message out of my webbing?"

"That's so stupid, you're wearing my suit well Kaine." The black clad spider said.

"You!" Kaine yelled.

"Kaine, calm down." He said as Kaine attempted to hit him but only managed to hit after images, though the armor looked heavy he was extremely agile.

"Who are you?" Kaine asked as he grabbed Kaine's arms.

"It's me Kaine, Peter." Peter said as he released Kaine. "I'm not a clone, robot, android, symbiote, impostor etc." I removed my mask."Hela, Thor's niece has become my wife and brought me back to life after Ock stole my body."

"That is just so crazy I know it's true." Kaine said. "I wish that after I snapped his neck he would've stayed dead."

"Well I detached his head from his body so let's see how that works out." I said snickering.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean being a killer can't be easy for you." Kaine said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine bro, now let's go see MJ." I said swinging off.

**MJ's Apartment**

_Knock Knock_

MJ turned to hear the sound, it was her door. She didn't have the heart to answer it, and then she heard the noise again and turned to her window. Only one person ever came in that way.

"Pe-Peter?" She bit out sobbing.

MJ sat on her couch wrapped in a blanket, her phone lodged in her television. The floor covered in tissues, her eyes leaking. She was wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants with polka dots as the window opened.

"Sorry my name is Kaine." The man replied as he walked in.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Peter?" She asked holding back tears.

"Peter's fine, he'll explain everything in a moment." Kaine assured.

"MJ?" Peter stammered. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and the back of his coat said Hela in red letters.

"But-sob- how-sob-?" MJ questioned sure she witnessed the death of her one true love an hour ago.

Then Peter explained the whole thing with Hela, MJ took it very well. She was even willing to share Peter with Hela and anyone else Peter wanted, she was filled with joy and Love. She then began to kiss Peter and it even got to the point where Kaine became uncomfortable and left, she was relentless. Like earlier with Hela, Peter saw where this was going. But he still had a lot to explain to the Avengers and his Aunt May, he did have two more days. Why rush?

**A week Later **

"Where am I?" Peter questioned admiring his surroundings.

"_Your in Hel lover_." Hela replied.

'How'd I get here?" Peter questioned as he stood up and his armor formed."So creepy." Peter muttered as he was in tight embrace with Hela.

"Well you exposed Ms. Watson to your Hel energy. You see you now emit a special radiation known as Hel energy. When you exposed she began to mutate and." Hela was about to continue when Peter cut her off.

"MUTATE!?" He yelled as his wife attempted to calm him down.

"It's alright. It's just adjusting her body so that she can survive with you and me. The process takes a while and the two of you were vulnerable to attack so I brought you here. She could also gain some new abilities." Hela stated as Peter turned to the bed and noticed MJ was no longer there.

"Where did she go?" Peter questioned as Hela simply shrugged.

"Looking around." She replied."Now they held a funeral for you. Your body is at a memorial. I sense you wish you add your original body. So you can go and be reborn in it and it will also increase your powers slightly."

"I do want my body back." Peter said."Can I go now?"

"Yes but don't come back without a soul." She said seriously as her husband became to disappear in a flame."And don't worry if I find MJ we'll be sure to get well acquainted."

**Peter's Funeral,Three Days Ago  
**

"We gathered here today to celebrate the life of a hero. Peter Benjamin Parker was the best of us. He would never give up as long as he drew breathe. As long as he could move and lives were in danger he would help. He was taught a lesson that he passed down to all of us "With great power must also come the greatest of responsibility." Captain America said "Now there are people here who would like to say a few words. Please welcome Wolverine." He finished as Wolverine walked on stage and the people applauded.

" My name is James Howlett. But I prefer Logan. Peter was a good friend. I always knew I could count on him. He wouldn't give up no matter what. I could never understand it. All the times we teamed up or were partners he tried his best. No matter who we fought no matter what the power he never gave up, as long as he could move he fought. I didn't understand it until I realized he didn't fight for himself. He fought for us. I fought for survival. He fought so everyone could live as long as possible. I'll admit sometimes I thought of him as a Boy in a costume with amazing powers that never shut up. But then he whips out some piece of tech or defeats some one of godly power and I remember he's a man with an creative and intelligent mind along with powers to match. And how lucky I was to be able to call on him." Logan sobbed walking off stage

"Hi my name is Johny Storm. Peter and I were rivals. We took every thing as a competition. We always had each others backs. From the time I fixed the Spider-mobile to the time we were roommates he was always there for me. We've served on the Future Foundation together and I will never forget the friendship we had." The human torch said flying off stage.

"Hello my name is Anthony "Tony'' Stark. Peter was one of the smartest People I know. He tried his best to be a hero. He was hero and a Avenger. I agree with Cable he is the best of us. I'm honored to call him friend and proud he saw me as a father. Just being able to put up with me shows the character he had. While he wasn't the richest or the smartest or the strongest. He was the best. I wish he was with us. We lost one of histories greatest men.' Tony finished flying of stage.

"My name is Flash Thompson. I knew Peter as Peter and Spider-man. It is not until today I realized there the same person. It made sense. Not many people know why he did what he did. It was because he learned something the night his uncle died. That he could have saved his uncle and that it was his job to make sure it never happened again. I was inspired by his courage and I will continue on in his name." Flash paused to let the symbiote form over his body."As Venom."

"My name is Jay Johan Jameson. I'm so very sorry. All these years I thought he was the menace. After the death of my wife he took it personally. He started working harder. Making sure it never happened again." Johan began to cry."Now I know the truth he was a hero. On of the greatest. We lost a great man."

Then every hero spoke there words about the web slinger. About his bravery and his determination. His sense of responsibility and his morals. After 24 hours of continuous talking about what a great man he was they buried the body. Steve stayed behind to admire the tombstone. It read

Peter Benjamin Parker

Avenger

Warrior

Fighter

Scientist

Brother

Savior

Survivor

acrobat

Photographer

Futurist

Slinger

Joker

Hero

He taught us that with great power comes great responsibility and that even the weakest of us can make a difference.

**Peter's Memorial, Today **

"Hello Peter. I'm glad I could come to see you. I'm sorry I didn't make the original funeral but I wanted to be stronger. When you died something in me snapped. Nancy Rushman a woman who I thought long dead returned. All the feelings she had for you surfaced. I was filled the deepest most satisfying love for you. When suddenly I realized we could never be together." Natasha shed a tear."After I came to turns with how much I loved you I wanted to be more structurally sound to see you. I wish I could have made those last few months just a little bit sweeter." She looked at the grave stone and put down the roses.

**(A/N: helpful info Nancy Rushman is who Black Widow became after losing her memory. Nancy was a school teacher and was one day saved by Spider-Man. The two liked each other immensely almost at if not love, but after regaining her memories the two went their separate ways.)**

Suddenly the ground burst into flames and the dirt burst. Suddenly Peter walked out from the grave and stretched as his skin rapidly healed. His costume repaired itself and his armor formed.

"Man it feels so good to have my body back."Peter said rubbing his neck."Why did I cut it off?I'm probably going to have a stiff neck for the rest of eternity."He turned and saw Black Widow staring in shock."Oh hey Natasha."

"AHHHH." She screamed.

"Crap, if it helps I don't want to eat your brains."Peter joked.

**-Outside Peter and Hela's Room- **

A red-haired woman was pounding on his door repeatedly while calling for him.

"Peter! Peter! Open up please!" The red head begged, but after a moment she realized with dismay that he had brought them straight home after his fight. She felt so weird. She was possessed by a strange new energy. She wanted to see Peter or at least her new harem sister Hela. But something called out to her else where and she flowed the remembered Peter saying something about a marriage before she passed out last night. Or really a week ago.

Well let's just say the woman had some questions to be answered, that's for damn sure!

Unconsciously rubbing her ring finger with a sigh, she left hall and continued to follow the womans voice believing it to be Hela, and to her dismay it started to rain.

"_Could this day get any worse?"_ She thought as she pulled the hood from her jacket up and walked through the rain."How can it even rain in Hell?"

"_Would you like power...?" _

"What?" The woman gasped as she heard a voice ring through her head.

"_I can give you the power and disposition of a Queen."_

"Who's there?" The woman shouted before a dual edged, one handed sword flashed before her with a golden hilt.

"_Together, two souls within one being we can fulfill your heart's greatest desire."_ The sword spoke causing the redhead to clench her fist.

"What's in it for you?" She knew she shouldn't be talking to strange weapons, but she was tired of being unable to help Peter in his world. If the sword could give her power and there would be no consequences, who was she to deny it?

"_Simple I need to fulfill a contract...to do so I need to find a man can best me in combat. I get the contract fulfilled...and you get the Man-Spider."_

She didn't know what to do at this point on one hand she could get completely screwed over...on the other hand she could finally help the man she loved.

"_Alright MJ, Let's hope you hit the jackpot..." _The woman thought as she grabbed the sword. She felt her body heat up as it was covered by a bright light. "Whoa!" She shouted alarmed as she closed her eyes.

**-One minute later-**

When the light died down, the rain had stopped falling. Mary Jane's body had grown three inches and her skin had gotten slightly tanner. She was wearing some sort of chain mail bikini as she gripped the sword in her right hand. Looking at a nearby puddle, Mary Jane saw that her eyes had changed from a vivid green to a deep blue, and that her hair had grown an inch or two longer.

"_What the hell...?" _MJ thought in fascination when suddenly another voice spoke up.

"_Relax you are currently using my body which is why you feel as though you are a passenger" _The voice spoke again soothingly, calming the young woman down. _"Don't fret even though you are not in control NOW you can regain it whenever you please, doing so will cause us to revert back to your body."_

"_I think I understand now."_ MJ thought with a mental sigh, glad that the spirit didn't seem to be evil. _"So, _

_If we're going to be roommates, what's your name?"_

'_You can call me Sonja this is not the first time that this has occurred between you and I but it will be slightly more permanent. Also, in your words, you did in fact hit the "Jackpot" _MJ had the decency to feel embarrassed.

"_Wait, What do you mean this has happened before?" _MJ questioned making the woman frown.

"_Do you not remember? I and the Man-Spider had to save this city from an old foe of mine."_

"_There's a lot I supposedly can't remember nowadays."_ MJ thought annoyed.

"_We shall figure it out eventually but now as an attempt to show of good faith..." _ Sonja began before her body burst into light and revealed MJ _"...You can have your body back, call me when you need me."_ And with that Sonja's voice faded leaving a bewildered MJ standing alone in an abandoned hallway.

"MJ, what did you get yourself into this time?" Mary Jane question before she began walking away. For the third time in her life Mary Jane found herself possessed by Red Sonja.

"_There you are. Your lucky I found you before a wandering soul or demon did._" Hela said as she approached a still slightly confused MJ.

'What?" MJ questioned.

"_This is the power to defend yourself. Your Hel energy attracted the Sonja back to you and in the process made you both stronger_." Hela explained.

"So we're going to be sharing Peter?" MJ questioned as Hela nodded."Alright well where's Peter?"

"I wish I knew." Hela replied"Probably explaining his resurrection to the Avengers. We can go help if you like."

"I would like to. Sonja do you really want this I hear you were quite the demon hunter." MJ questioned.

"_It's fine I trust you and the Man-Spider completely. If you trust her so do_ I." Sonja replied.

"My inner voice is in let's go." MJ said.

"What fun this will be."Hela said grinning as she and her new "sister" teleported left Hel.

**(A/N:This was inspired by and belongs to RebukeX7 I do not claim these final scenes as my own. I have gotten permission to borrow read BlueInfernoX's version of the story which will be posted on the 19th. Which one of will finish first?)  
**

**BlueInfernoX:Probably me.**

**We'll see.**

**BlueInfernoX:No it's definitely going to be me.**

**Read and Review**

**~TASF out**


End file.
